


Fauxe Gold

by RosarioAvenger2022



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dad?Cullen Rutherford, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship with Dorian, Fun times with Kidquisition, Hurt/Comfort, I lost my canon somewhere in the first sentence, Mom/Pirate Inquisitor, Momma Inquisitor, Romance, Spoilers even though the games have been out for years, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, lots of fluff, slight angst, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioAvenger2022/pseuds/RosarioAvenger2022
Summary: When Fauxe winds up at the Conclave after a series of unfortunate events she is forced to join the ranks of the Inquisition. Having come from a life of hardships and a mindset of kill or be killed Fauxe is forced into an awkward stage of life at age twenty-eight: Motherhood. As she journies through multiple trials, Fauxe is joined by her companions in their quest to save the world, but end up in more trouble than it’s worth.





	Fauxe Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first work posted on Archive. I hope you enjoy my Inquisitor and her story!

Fauxe woke in a small cabin, on a warm bed next to a warm hearth. She laid there quietly and listened to the ambience outside as an elf entered and dropped off a box of herbs. When the young elf left Fauxe slowly sat up. The movement caused a wave of nausea to wash over her. Reaching for the nearest bucket or chamber pot, Fauxe emptied what remained in her stomach. Gradually Fauxe rose from the bed and took note of the small cabin’s contents, and searched for some decent clothing to put on. 

After finding some worn leather boots, a lamb’s wool tunic, leather pants, and a warm fur coat, Fauxe left the cabin for the chantry, as the likeliest place for the Seeker Cassandra to be. When she opened the door the faithful masses waited for her, muttering rumors, and nasty lies abut the so-called Herald of Andraste. Fauxe walked into the chantry and was greeted by the loud protests an vehement arguments of Chancellor Roderick. Facing the dissonant music, Fauxe continued down the main hall of the chantry to the back room. Slowly opening the door and ignoring the intimidating Templars inside, Fauxe stepped into the room. 

The yelling and the hissed accusations, Fauxe barely understood what was happening until Seeker Cassandra slammed a book on the table with the Sword of Mercy piercing the All Seeing Eye. The chancellor barreled out of the room in a heated ball of contempt when Cassandra said that the writ gave them the right to start the Inquisition of old anew. 

“Will you help us restore order?” Cassandra asked as Lelianna menacingly behind her, demanding the right answer.

“If that is what you truly are trying to do, then I will help as long as I can,” Fauxe replied, resting a hand thoughtfully over her stomach.

Cassandra followed her motion and nodded considerately, “Of course, Solas informed us that you were not entirely healthy but refused to tell us why, now I see it was a matter of confidentiality. Should you need anything, you need only ask.” 

Fauxe smiled softly, “Some warm clothes and blankets, perhaps?”

“I will see that it is done,” Cassandra said as she motioned for to head back to her cabin.

—————

Fauxe laid in her bed in the small cabin that night, wondering where she was going to go from here. She had agreed to help the Inquisition close the Breach, but where was she going to go when it was all said and done? Back to her crew who more than likely blamed her for their almost arrest? Back to Starkhaven where they were baying for her blood? Or maybe back to her little island off the coast near Amaranthine? Fauxe couldn’t even begin to think about it, she hurt, she was tired, and desperately wanted somewhere permanent and safe to call home. Not an old ship from a friend, not some obscure island, and most certainly not some tumultuous city that couldn’t keep a decent ruler. In her twenty-eight years of life, never had Fauxe wanted to belong somewhere more than now. To be some pretty noble whore, to be a faithful Templar, a sister, or even a Circle mage. But here she laid, pregnant with some nobleman’s son’s child because she took a liking to the man who was playing pirate for a year.

Fauxe awoke the next morning to an upset stomach and the sounds of early morning military drills. The shouts and clanging of swords against swords, and swords against shields made her head ring in irritation at the racket. Crawling back into her bed, Fauxe shoved her pillow on top her head and tried to drown out the noise. After a few minutes she gave up and elected to get dressed for the day and find some breakfast. 

The walk to the tavern was short, and the noise was quieter there, easing the pounding it caused. Opening the door Fauxe was greeted with a wave of much welcomed heat from the burning fireplace cooking breakfast for the early rabble. Her mouth watered at the decedent scent that wafted through the tavern, and she took a seat at the bar. 

A barmaid named Flissa drifted over, her apron coated in flour from baking the day’s bread, and provided her with a hearty meal. Fauxe enjoyed her meal as the recruits filed in from morning drills, hot and sweaty, and complaining about their harsh commander. Fauxe snickered to herself as she listened in on the odd conversations.

“Did you hear that Lisa is sleeping with Jim?”

“I hear the commander’s never been with a lady.”

“He probably swings the other way Berin.”

“I hear the Herald of Andraste’s an Antivan Crow.”

“That’s rubbish, she’s pro’ly just some ol’ whore.”

Fauxe chose to ignore the last remark in favor of acknowledging the man who sat next to her. His shaggy mane of red fur gave the illusion of the msn having slightly broader shoulders, and his chiseled face and roguish scar were undeniably handsome. However, his carriage suggested he held a higher position than the recruits that had stumbled in after drills. 

Going out on a limb Fauxe attempted conversation, “So you must be the Commander of the Inquisition.”

The man looked up from his meal, startled that the woman nest to him even noticed him. “Yes, that would be me, and you are?”

Fauxe smiled and replied, “Fauxe, most recently the Herald of Andraste.”

The man spluttered, nearly spitting out his meal, “I apologize for not recognizing you, my lady Herald.”

“No need to apologize, Commander, I would rather you call me Fauxe anyways, Herald is just too formal for me.”

“Then you, may call me Cullen,” Cullen said.

Faux smiled and enjoyed the easy company Cullen provided. They sat together in companionable silence, and finished their meal. “Will you walk with me to the war council, my lady?” Cullen asked with a smirk.

“Of course, my good sir,” Fauxe agreed as she turned for the chantry, laughing.

——————————

Fauxe stood in front of the war room table, staring at the map spread across the table. A dagger was stabbed into the Crossroads at the Hintetlands. Fauxe glared at the map, blaming it for taking her away from the warmth of her tiny cabin.

“Mother Giselle wishes to speak with the Herald, we must go to the Hinterlands and figure out what she wants.” Cassandra said, booking no argument from the advisors. 

“Of course, but we cannot go out there recklessly, the Herald is hardly in any condition to risk going unprepared.” Lelianna reminded Cassandra.

“What makes the lady Herald so delicate, Lelianna?” Lady Josephine Montilyet asked.

“She’s-“

“I’m pregnant,” Fauxe stated and Lelianna shot her a glare, “Don’t look at me like that, they ought to know it’s going to cause problems.”

“I’m sure we can spare some scouts and soldiers to buff the protection of the area for the Herald, if we can’t I’ll go myself,” Cullen suggested as he stood next to Josephine.

“Commander, the troops need you here to train them,” Cassandra reminded him, trying to change his mind.

“Rylen, can take care of them just fine, they’re past the basics now, and until a new round of recruits comes in I’ll be doing nothing but paperwork and signing off on requisitions,” the Commander retorted as he refused to back down.

“Very well Commander, you may join us, this time,” Cassandra relented.

The Commander smirked, having got his way and an escape from his headache inducing job.


End file.
